


A Starless Night

by Esteliel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: Death, LOTRO, M/M, MMORPG, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eluivor/Vereyar because even Eru ships them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Starless Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AeonDelirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonDelirium/gifts).



> Vereyar is not mine, though Eluivor is. Both death and kiss are very much non-canonical for them.

The sounds of battle drowned out all else. There was the satisfying, wet sound of burying his blade deep in the body of an orc, the thud of the already lifeless body falling to the ground when he pulled his sword free. There were the growls and grunts and screeches of dying orcs, attacking orcs, orcs running from his blade. Somewhere behind him, there was always the hiss of a large axe cutting the air to cleave the bodies of their enemy, wielded with impossible, untiring strength.

It took a long moment until he realized that all sounds had died down. The orcs were gone, those who remained were dead at their feet. There was silence, at last, and slowly, still panting for breath, a strange fear began to spread through him. When was the last time he had heard that axe sing with such lethal beauty?

He turned with sudden urgency, searching for the first true companion he had found since he had left his prince. His eyes took in the corpses sprawled at his feet, armor splattered with red, counting silently until at last, his gaze came to rest on skin too fair to belong to their foe, the familiar, worn armor dyed a tell-tale crimson now.

He fell to his knees next to Vereyar, touching the ashen skin of his cheeks with trembling fingers, only daring to breathe himself once he felt his companion's faint breath against his skin.

"You are safe," he said, his voice trembling with strange emotion. He had lost many a good man on the battle-field, had seen the corpses of his own father and brother trodden into the mud by orcish boots - and yet, here, alone at the end with a soul so just and noble, he found that he was weeping as he had not wept for his father and brother then.

"To think that it ends at last with my task still unfinished," Vereyar said weakly, and Eluivor silently shook his head.

"Do not... do not leave me." There was a rawness to Vereyar's voice, as if that unprecedented plea had cost him his last remaining strength, and Eluivor closed his eyes for a moment.

"I am here," he whispered, bending his head. "You told me that I, too would leave you - but I am here, friend. I am here, brother."

"To think that at last, I will not be alone..." Vereyar fell silent, so that for a long moment, all that could be heard was his rasping breath. "What... what does that mean?” he asked in wonder. “Might I... even have found redemption?"

More tears escaped Eluivor's eyes at that new uncertainty in Vereyar's voice. "I have never known a nobler man, nor one more honorable," he vowed, lifting his companion almost tenderly so that his head came to rest against his chest. With every laborious breath, more of Vereyar's lifeblood soaked into his armor, and Eluivor's hand scrabbled helplessly against the torn leather, trying to seal the mortal wound with his fingers.

"Do not leave me, brother..."

At his helpless plea, Vereyar's eyes opened again with obvious effort. "The Judge... calls me now. I do his bidding, as you do your King's. Do not... keep me from my duty now, when you never did so before."

Eluivor raised his trembling fingers to Vereyar's cheek again, leaving a trail of red as he brushed back a strand of hair. "Would that I had been blessed with more of your time," he whispered. "I pray that your stay in the Halls shall be swift and merciful. Alas, that such a noble soul is doomed to die when kinslayers yet freely walk these shores..."

"Do not question the Valar." Vereyar's voice was stern despite his growing weakness, and Eluivor closed his eyes in acquiescence.

"At last, here is a soul as noble as my prince," he murmured. "May you find peace, brother. You will be remembered in song for your valiant deeds."

Vereyar's lips twitched with what could have been a smile. "Such... vanity. Name a son after me, if you would, but sing no songs for me. All I... All I did was do the task that was given to me. And at the end, I failed..."

Eluivor shook his head, stroking the ashen hair in a helpless attempt to give what comfort he could.

"You have not failed. Not you. Never have I known a man more dutiful - if there is justice still in this world, the Judge will see your worth, your unfailing faith and devotion to all that is good and right."

"How strange," Vereyar mused softly, "that at last, after all these Ages, the Valar would give me a companion such as you, here at the end..."

Every laborious breath took longer than the last, and Eluivor smiled with despair. "They love you for your devotion, brother, as I love you," he promised. "If only they had given us more time... But every day in your company was a day I shall remember. You will not be forgotten."

"Love..." Vereyar said with confusion. "I am... but a servant..."

"Their most beloved servant... my most beloved companion. My brother, true and just and honorable."

Vereyar smiled up at him, his gray eyes reflecting distant stars. "Beloved..." he said with distant surprise, as if tasting the word for the first time. "Yes. You are... beloved to me. Dutiful, and true, and honorable... Go home to your wife, brother, and raise a dozen sons. And if, one day... if the Valar are merciful, one day I shall see you again."

Eluivor's tears fell onto Vereyar's face, and he bent his head, cradling the broken body of his friend even closer.

"I shall pray for that, too," he said, his voice breaking as he felt the spreading heat of Vereyar's lifeblood soaking into his own tunic. He pressed his lips to his forehead in a tender kiss, leaving more trails of red in the ashen hair as he drew his fingers through it tenderly.

"Here, at last, you are not alone. When you stand before the Judge, remember that you are loved."

Vereyar swallowed, his lips parting as if he were trying to speak, but there was no sound but the rasp of his laboring lungs. Eluivor's heart ached at the thought of a world left so much darker by the loss of this bright, noble soul. His lips tasted wetness as he pressed another kiss to Vereyar's face, his own tears mingling with the warrior's blood, and he tasted more of the salt when at last, his lips brushed against Vereyar's.

His lips were soft beneath his own. For that one moment, there was no thought, no duty to enchain his heart with heavy fetters. For that one moment when Vereyar's lips opened to his, weak and clumsy with pain and inexperience, he knew nothing but his love and ardent admiration of this man who had sacrificed all for the sake of duty, and he held him close, tasting his pain and weariness and final, terrible defeat in the salt of his tears, the salt of the hot blood still spilling weakly onto his own armor.

He had tried to find words of comfort, but what words could express this terrible, aching loss? Instead, he now tried to comfort with each gentle touch, breathing in Vereyar's pain through the kiss, tasting the salt of blood and their tears on Vereyar's tongue so that he trembled with the force of this strange feeling. Vereyar tasted harsh and bright like lightning, bitter as grief, and somewhere, below all of that, there was the faint sweetness of his just nobility that made him pray silently for mercy for one who had always been prepared to sacrifice all for the sake of his duty.

"Be at peace, brother," he breathed against Vereyar's lips at last while with every slowing heartbeat, hot blood spilled in ever-weaker pulses against his chest.

"Do not... grieve for me," Vereyar whispered, his voice so soft now that it could barely be heard. "Remember me and... know that... you have been a dear companion to me."

His lips twitched with one last, rare almost-smile as he looked up at Eluivor who held him in his arms, the light in his eyes slowly fading until at last, nothing but the cold of a starless night remained. Now, at last, Vereyar was truly alone, and Eluivor wept as he held his still-warm body in his arms.


End file.
